


Where the Sea Ends

by Griddlebone



Category: The Pirates of Dark Water
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gen, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tula resolves, in her own way, to carry on Ren's quest. Set during episode 3, "Break-Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sea Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sailing to the ends of the earth".

This was never supposed to be her quest. When she crept aboard the Wraith, she had thought only of the chance to change her boring, landlubber's life and perhaps to see a bit of adventure. Perhaps to bring herself a step closer to finding Teron, the long lost Ecomancer who could save her homeland.

But as Ioz drags her away from Pandawa - her heart still screaming _no_ but her survival instinct saying _yes_ \- he tells her that with Ren's death, his quest has become hers. But she has no doubt that once Ioz gets his greedy little hands on the Compass and first Treasure of Rule, she will find herself betrayed and discarded.

She knows it's for the best that without Ren and Niddler to help man the ship, she doesn't have time to look back... but she still has plenty of time to think. _If only we hadn't left him. If only things had been different. If only I could trust Ioz to mean what he says. If only..._

And somewhere in between the guilty anguish she feels at losing a friend and the realization that the quest, the destiny, that Ren saw so clearly was never any different from her own to begin with, there comes a sense of resolution. Although her quest must always come first, she _will_ see Ren's quest through to its end, no matter what it takes or who she must betray.

Already a plan is forming in her mind. She _must_ save Andorus first, but someday she will gather all thirteen Treasures of Rule. And she will do it not for greed, but for Octopon... even if she has to sail to the very ends of the sea to do it.


End file.
